Seclusion, in our way
by P3MF Alpha 3-Richter
Summary: For eons we watch over our worlds, protecting it at the cost of solitude. It's an agony for us sometimes, years passing by while we stay hidden by ourselves. But it's okay that we're alone, because with you, I'm never alone. LugiaxGiratina  Lunatic ship


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Pokemon or its affiliates, blah, blah, blah. It belongs to Satoshi Targiri.

**A/N:** While spending hours looking at the Pokémon shipping list at freewebs, I saw this coupling and I couldn't resist doing a One-Shot of it. Mmm, this is such a crazy pairing…

XD I can't believe they're showing Best Wishes before Black & White even come out.

* * *

**Seclusion, in our Way**

I listened to the echo of the ocean lapping against the rocks, flowers soothingly swishing in the wind as I relaxed amidst the flower field in front of my alter which faced to a cliff, my servant Slowking sleeping away in a cave under this alter. He'd worry about me lumbering out of the ocean to rest up here anyway, so I decided not to tell him. Its been far too long since I could just sprawl out up here and lay here in pleasure, but on a peaceful night like this one it felt like a good idea to sleep out here, as most of my days are kept being under the sea to make sure that my powers do not devastate life above the sea.

Besides, Arceus would throw quite a _–Judgment filled-_ fit if I did destroy the world anyway.

I don't fear humans, but rather, I fear harming other pokemon _and_ humans, even though they've tried capturing me, I continue to forgive them, because even though a few humans are bad (like that _crazy_ guy who shot me with a laser…), there are quite a few _–like my Chosen One-_ who are good at heart.

Perhaps it's that I've gotten soft with age, but at least I'm more willing to forgive than other legendaries. With my powers over weather, a light flutter from my wings could destroy a human house; I could easily ravage human civilization. (It's a trump card I have to keep humanity in line)

Works rather nicely when the occasion calls for it, but that's, _*ahem*_ a secret.

It's a shame my Titan Trio have to bother everyone with their fights. Even if someone else caused them to go crazy, those idiots find a way to get all of them awake, and cause so many problems, no one cares who started it, merely how to stop them from destroying the world.

Sigh… I gawked up at the night sky, gleaming with Arceus-knows-how-many stars. It is really nice to unwind here after having to make sure those titanic MORONS aren't causing problems, or that none of the inhabitants of the sea are trying to destroy land again (Damn it Kyogre, why can't you and Groudon get along already), and recently I've had to watch out for human tourists who visit this island I'm laying on.

Not a day goes by that I'm either working, or caught here all alone. I'd talk to Slowking, but he is only awake at daytime, when humans come here occasionally. Yeah…but that's how its always been, I suppose.

I heaved a sigh, stood upright, and strolled over to the rocky edge that overlooked the sea. I smiled thinking back to when I was a child, hearing the waves gently lap against the rocks…I remember that resonance used to cradle me to sleep when I was a little lugia…

I yawned, and lay on my belly, my head on the very edge of the overlooking cliff to see a stunning whirlpool forming around the waves. Ho-oh may have his ditzy rainbows, but I can always watch the ocean, unlike him with his colorful and cliché arrays of light after it rains.

Yeah…When I was little, the waves…always made me… Fall- fall aslee…

**~o0o~**

"You know, for being such a big birdie, you sure do snore a lot."

I woke up thanks to my sensitive hearing, and promptly inspected my surroundings. Who said that? I spotted a _purple_ whirlpool from earlier that looked like it went to an otherworld…

Any member of the Hall of Origin could recognize the most irritating legendary (Well, besides Mew I mean) with just a few words. The only legendary ever to be banished to a world as its only inhabitant, a place so strange, I doubt even I could make heads or tails of how to fly in there. Then again, he doesn't exactly have a lot of visitors.

"All right, where are you Giratina?" I called out, hoping he didn't come here just to annoy me on a day off. Sheesh, you'd think a guy would learn some manners after being alive –err, ghostly all this time.*

I shifted around onto my back and saw him land in his Alternate Forme with a loud thump near the altar, dust kicking up from his wings and a small tremor shaking the ground from his weight. I groaned, so much for peace and quiet.

He was smirking at my displeasure of seeing him. Sure, he could be funny, but he always had to find a way to dig under your skin. "Shut up." I hissed, my voice overflowing with disdain, exhaustion, and frustration.

He kept smirking, appearing as arrogant as ever, even enough to match Ho-oh's. "Ouch, hostile today aren't we babe?" I growled under my breath, generally I was very calm and collected, but days of saving this, fixing that, and stopping that was taking its toll on my behavior.

I frowned, "And for the record, I do NOT snore."

He's done this before, waiting until I get a break and then coming to pester me, when there are so many other legendaries he could bother, but NOOO, I'm his favorite. He has to fix the Reverse World too, but unlike him, I can't be chipper after so much exertion. The ocean isn't exactly small enough for me to handle by myself. (Not that Kyogre ever helps…)

He rolled his eyes, 'enlightening' me in his most deadpan voice, "Tell that to my ears."

"You don't even _have_ ears, Giratina." I huffed and rose, rustling up my silver feathers and azure-colored belly, and gave him a glare demanding why he was here.

Giratina stretched his neck side to side, and shook his head for a laugh. "Isn't it obvious? I should think one _devilishly_ handsome dragon should be able to hang out with another gorgeous dragon. After all, what could brighten my day better than seeing a babe like you?"

I _may_ have blushed slightly, but if he didn't throw a joke at someone every other sentence, in that case I guess he'd sorta be cute… A little. Only a little.

"So… Why are you here?" I was given a wing version of a human shrug, and I blinked. By now, he would be infuriating me with constant teasing or berating.

He sneered, "Probably came to watch your belly get even bigger."

Scratch that.

An Aeroblast almost sliced his head from his long neck as I shot him. He always does this. Not just me either, he _loves_ to enrage the other legends until they fire at him, and promptly laugh at them for getting so riled up at his gags.

I snorted angrily, my carmine eyes boring into him, but I already knew it didn't have any effect. Giratina is part ghost type, so I can't really imagine anything I do really being effective in the long run.

I sneered back. "Yeah, and I was trying to trim a bit off your fat ass."

A wry smile came across his face, and for once –to my disbelief- he didn't remark. Almost like my insult sent him off to a little world of his own, one he probably went to after the endless years of patrolling his world, stopping conflicts with his idiots. I've been every so often curious about what would occur if our idiotic quarreling legends mixed their fights together…

Oh that's right, a worse Armageddon than letting Mew visit a sugar factory. (If that's possible)

He came back though, breathed in deeply, and let it out. "Not as much as Groudon." A cold, soft wind blew around the altar. Groudon IS heavier than him. Though he's the second heaviest legend in the hall, but he says that's because this world 'adds' a few pounds on him.

Few pounds, my blue butt.

Giratina bemused me from time to time, when he wasn't driving me to obliterate him. "You should see Ho-oh after I give a bunch of 'matured' berry juice to him." Ho-oh loves to pick on everyone's imperfections and tell them to work on said imperfections ALL the time.

Of course, I'm kind of sensitive of having my belly called fat (I really should work out with Suicune, its getting really noticeable…) so when he does, I Aeroblast him 'over the rainbow'.

Heh.

He turned around and appeared to be inspecting the altar, his long tail playfully swishing side to side. "…How do you deal with it, Lu?"

I frowned, "Deal with what?"

Giratina sighed heavily –very unlike Mr. I Can Mock Arceus For The Hell Of It- and swiftly twisted his head to face me. "You know, being the only one that ever seems to be doing their job all the time, unlike certain members of the hall, it must get pretty mind-numbing protecting the same space for countless decades."

It was true… I swear Kyogre just floats around on the sea, making sure it isn't overflowing or decreasing, but I've never seen her protect the seven seas like I do. She's either fighting with Groudon, or pointlessly swimming around. She's done a few notable things, compare it to me though and it's practically like she only works in summer. For a month. On the weekends.

Manaphy is still a child so he's not very helpful, unless it comes to quarrels under the sea, but damn is it hard to find that blue boy when his heart swap ability is needed.

Concern overtook me, and I asked Giratina the same question. "Well… How do YOU deal with your lazy counterparts? It must get hard, considering you're the only one who lives in your world. Don't you get lonely?"

He was obviously surprised I answered him and remarked on what his job was like. "It gets…"

If I believed in impossible, I could've sworn Giratina was reluctant to finish, the way his claws scrunched together, like the undead dragon that made fun of everyone wouldn't complete his sentence in fear… But afraid of what? He was the Renegade Pokémon. What could get underneath such a humorous and annoying fellow like Giratina…?

"…Hard sometimes. …Do you ever get lonely Lugia?" He titled his head and silently urged me to reply him. Sigh… To think I was about to behead him for insulting me not too long ago, and now a few caring words from me and he gets all sentimental –A Giratina version of it anyway. Although… He isn't exactly the most popular Pokémon around. His intimidating appearance scares away regular Pokémon, even other ghost types. Especially when he's angry, even I'll admit to being a bit unnerved by him when he's violent. But… he means well doesn't he? I mean, Arceus has been asleep for so long, Giratina could've left the Reverse World and lived here except he stayed to keep his world in order.

My gaze went to the side to sheepishly avoid a look from him. "Yeah… Do you get lonely too?"

Two carmine eyes widened in an obvious understanding. I stayed under the sea despite the fact I could've left at any time. That crushing solitude of life beneath the waves I've had for so long, no wonder he comes to me, I could easily relate to him. Both of us basically had sheltered lives, ones where we could see the outside world, but were never a part of.

"I said it was hard. I'm not lonely though."

…? But…

He chuckled lightly, and beamed at me. "How can I get lonesome when I've got a girl like you to be with?" Another blush came one, this one lighter than before. Despite all his unfunny pranks, hanging out with him wasn't THAT bad… I could be stuck with Ho-oh.

I rolled my eyes this time. "And how can I be alone when there's SO much of you to be with?" We both laughed heartily, our bellowing laughs most likely waking up Slowking.

"More fat jokes? Have you SEEN Arceus's belly? For a goddess, she sure has let herself go." Arceus would have my head for giggling, but we kept joking around for a couple of hours until I heard someone else being disturbed walk up the stone steps.

"Who's making all that commotion?" We both winked at each other and flew off, him shooting a portal open to leave for his world and me diving into the depths. For a ghost, he reaction time is incredible, figuring his body takes a century to move. Ha…

Even below the water, I could hear my servant's tired voice so well. "Forget pants, I need some beauty sleep." Perhaps tonight wasn't so bad after all.

Next time I get a day off, I know who **I **can bother for fun.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, can't believe I managed to finish this. Its my first legendary fanfic, so please put in some advice or criticism or whatever cause it probably wasn't all that good… (Laughs shyly) I feel like Lugia changed too much at the end…Urf… Oh well… I started this a few months ago, but it was left forgotten until now.

I was actually writing the last half of this during the commercials of the 13th Pokémon movie. (Featuring Zorua and Zoroark) It can't beat the first one, but I have to say, it was a lot better than the newer movies. (At least Zorua wasn't annoying like Shaymin was in the 11th movie)

But… I just learned Raikou is pronounced (Well, in the movie anyway) RAI-KOH not RAI-KU… 0_0 I don't know, it was kind of a weird WTF thing… I'll probably keep saying it wrong, like how they pronounced Arceus in the 12th movie. When I was editing, I was listening to "Wandering" from Final Fantasy X… It sorta fits the tone…

This was pretty fun to do~ I may do another pairing sometime, whenever plot bunnies strike.

*You know, it bothers me… Giratina is SOLID, despite being a ghost. (Is ignoring Dusclops and its evolutions) I don't know, I always thought ghosts couldn't be solid, but then again, it is Pokémon…


End file.
